


I Don't Want To Go

by AndyHood



Series: My Sherlock AU's [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Infinity Wars, One Shot, Other, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyHood/pseuds/AndyHood
Summary: Small one shot based off the ending of Avengers Infinity Wars. Slight spoilers





	I Don't Want To Go

“I don’t want to go,” whimpered Sherlock holding tighter onto John, even as his body was turning to dust.

John’s heart was crying out in agony as he gripped just as hard onto Sherlock. He had just gotten the genius back, and now he was losing him.

“It’s alright Sherlock,” John lied with tears in his eyes as he reached out and cupped Sherlock’s disintegrating cheek. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you.”

Sherlock gave John a trembling smile, as a tear escaped his own eye. He leaned into John’s palm, “Good-bye John.”

John gave out a cry of anguish as Sherlock finished crumbling to dust, leaving nothing of the genius behind.


End file.
